


A Very Sad Story

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My writing skills have devolved once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Sad Story

   I stare out the window of the gym, watching the raindrops fall one by one.

   They hit the glass gently, each one making a soft plop when making contact but as a whole creating the sound of isolation and forlornment.

   Something inside of me is empty but heavy; I’m not sure if it’s the stomach I refuse to fill or the heart slowly decaying from abandonment. It’s not like I care anyway. There’s no point in caring anymore. Not when the person you loved the most, the person who you care about so much, is no longer with you.

   But even if I’m standing here, quietly reminiscing memories of him while watching the rain, life still goes on.

   The ruckus of volleyball practice fills up the silence surround me: the bottoms of sneakers constantly landing on the floor, volleyballs falling to the ground then bouncing for a bit before permanently staying on the floor and rolling off.

   Oddly enough everyone else seems even more lively in comparison to usual, as if nothing is wrong and no one is gone.

   Maybe the lost is different for them; they didn’t have a special relationship with Akaashi. Sure they were sad, but that sorrow didn’t last long. And it’s mind boggling to think that Akaashi doesn’t mean much to them.

   “Bokuto,” someone calls out.

   I don’t budge from my corner of despair or even acknowledge that person.

   “Is he still sad that Akaashi’s gone?” Another questions.

   Their words are almost inaudible. It’s not like I want to hear their heartless, frigid conversation about my beloved and dearly departed Akaashi anyway.

   “Look Bokuto…” one of them starts to say.

   “Is he still brooding?”

   At the sound of his sweet yet emotionless voice I run over to him, arms stretched out and ready to hug him.

   “Akaashi!!!” I scream, embracing him so tightly against my body. “I missed you!!!”

   He doesn’t say anything but it’s okay, I know he’s dying from happiness too. So after a minute of twirling him around I set him down and hug him closely.

   “How was visiting your cousins?” Tatsuki asks as the team crowds around us.

   “It was okay. I had fun spending time with them,” Akaashi answers as he pushes me away -probably because he’s embarrassed to be kissed in public.

   “How was Bokuto?” He asks everyone… but me.

   Still though, my heart skips a beat and I leech onto his arm hoping that he can feel my love.

   “A mess. He refused to practice with any effort and kept calling us nasty heartless trolls for not missing you,” Yamato tells him.

   “That’s a lie! I did practice and I never called you guys nasty!”

   “Getting hit by volleyballs because you refused to move does not count as practice,” Konoha adds in. “And you kept muttering heartless trolls when we said it’s okay that Akaashi’s gone.”

   “I spiked!” I argue. “And I only said that once!”

   Akaashi turns to face me; his face still expressionless but devastatingly handsome.

   “Bokuto…” He calls out.

   Shivers run down my spine but I stand by him holding onto his arm. The rest of the team laughs and leaves us alone.

   “I missed you too,” he says quickly leaning over to peck my lips.

   He separates himself from me too soon to join the other members in stretching.

   Something inside of me bursts. A smile grows on my face and I shout while running towards them.

   “HEY! HEY! HEY!”


End file.
